


ρεαсε

by Ikal



Series: Dear Evan Hansen || But Hey, Connors a ghost! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everyone has calmed down, M/M, SO, Well not really, connor is a ghost, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Evan Hansen knew hearing the voice of a dead relative or friend was normal. But he was ninety-nine percent sure hearing the voice of a dead "friend", whom he hardly knew, was beyond normalityor He finds Connors ghost with Jared and things lead on from there.





	ρεαсε

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems rushed and it is okay. But I was bored and wanted a drabble fic. So here. You get this shit

Evan Hansen knew hearing the voice of a dead relative or friend was normal. But he was ninety-nine percent sure hearing the voice of a dead "friend", whom he hardly knew, was beyond normality.

Trying not to lean on the barely open door, Evan could hear Jared speaking. Someone replied, the voice familiar but almost unknown to him. It answered Jared's questions with short answers, mainly yes and no, but sometimes Jared demanded explanations and it obliged.

"Wait...So youre the ghost of..-" Before Jared could finish, Evan slipped, coliding into the door and opening it further. He fell to the carpeted floor, landing on his cast, and he held back a scream of pain. Everything went silent in the room, except Evans groaning as he attemped to get up. He felt an arm wrap around him, helping him to his feet.

"Thank you Ja-" He stopped as soon as he noticed Jared sitting in the swivel chair across the room. He was staring straight at Evan, almost looking bored. Evan froze. If Jared was there...who helped him up? He slowly turned his head to see who  _had_ helped him up and noticed dark brown hair, covering half of who ever it was' face. As soon as he noticed the shorter boy staring at him, he turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Hey Hansen.." He said rather awkwardly. Evan didnt speak for a few seconds but once it occurred to him, he had to hold back another scream.

"Wait! C-connor!? But you're...you're dead! Wait..Wh-what?" Connor looked away and rolled his eyes but a small smile formed on his face.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" Connor asked, not quite snapping but not polite either. Evan felt his face grow hot and he looked away, feeling kind of bad for rambling. Again. The taller boy must have realized he did something wrong and he spoke up again, "Oh god. Fuck. Evan Im sorry. Shit."

"I-its fine." Connor released him and face palmed himself as Jared laughed. Glaring at his laughing friend, Evan said, "Someone please tell me whats going on..."

Jared calmed down enough to answer him as Connor sat back on the bed, face in hands, "We arent sure. Connor has been with you ever since he died and your...lies started. He was also there when you came clean." Evan turned to face the other.

"Wait y-you...you know?" The brunet lifted his head and stared at Evan before speaking.

"Duh. But Im...glad? Kinda. I mean...you did prevent people from...ya know..." After a few seconds of trying to speak he groaned and snapped, "Shit. You know what I mean." Evan didnt bother telling him that he actually didnt know. Still, Connor noticed the confusion in his eyes and he said, "People arent killing themselves, okay?" Evan nodded slightly. Something was wrong. He  _knew_ he didnt know Connor well (Couldnt have been  _too_ far off, seeing as Cynthia and the rest of the Murphy's believed his lies for the longest time) but he also knew that people start to act a certain way when nervous. For someone who has social anxiety and stays away from people, Evan surprisingly picked up on that. Connor was avoiding eye contact with Evan. Not Jared.  _Evan._ It seemed almost as if he was trying to hide himself from the shorter boy. When Evan was being helped up, he noticed Connors eyes. They were full of life, despite being dead, but as soon as he sat down, the life faded, reminding Evan that he couldnt help. He couldnt help Connor. He couldnt. He couldnt. He couldnt he couldnt! The world seemed to slow to a stop as Evan looked around him. There was Jared, the usually joking frie-  _family_ friend, Evan reminded himself. There was Connor, or the ghost of him anyway, who was sitting on the bed, avoiding eye contact. Then?  Then there was Evan. The kid who "fell" out of a tree to die but ended up only breaking his arm. The kid who lied about everything. From the tree incident (which he wanted to forget) to his and Connor's friendship. He was stuck in his mind until a loud yell brought him back to reality.

"EVAN!" Jared shouted as if he'd been calling him multiple times. He continued when he noticed the other listening, "Geez. I called your name six times now." Oh..he had.

"Uh..Sorry Jared." Evan mumbled. He looked back over to Connor, who was looking back at him, dark eyes barely showing his worry. But no matter how hard he tried to hide it, the worry was there. Almost as soon as he made eye contact with the other, Evan looked away, a faint, pink glow dusting his face. He heard the bed softly creak as Connor stood up, walking towards him. Putting his thumb on Evans chin, he lifted the shorter ones face to look up at him. Evan felt his face grow hot, sure he was glowing bright red, and he tried to avert his gaze but couldnt bring himself to. Looking closer at Connors eyes, Evan noticed how odd they were. He knew his own were a bright sky-blue almost like Caribbean waters. But Connors? One was a brown shade that brought back memories of the tree he had fallen out of. It wasnt super light but it also wasnt  _too_ dark either. His other however was what he found odd. Half of it was the same shade of brown but the other half was a bright blue, almost like his own. But either way, Evan found them beautiful.  _Wait! No!_ He attemped denying it but found it hard too. He was brought back to reality,  _again_ , when Connor started talking.

"Thank you. Even if everything you said was a lie, you helped people. You made them happy." His voice was low, quiet. Evan felt a part of him break as he realized, he hadnt made people happy.

" _I gave them false happiness_..." Evan spoke his thoughts and Connor allowed a small, soft smile on his face.

Leaning in closer he said, "Still. False or real happiness. Doesnt matter. So thank you." Evan knew that if he leaned in any further, theyd be touching. But Connor surprised him and did just that.

The kiss was small and inexperienced but it was there. Evans stomach released the butterflies he hadnt known existed at the moment as he started to melt into it. Then almost as soon as it came, it left.  As Connor pulled away, Evan felt himself trying to hold it. However he gave up quickly, but still found himself mentally begging for more. Connor smiled a small, sorrowful smile and he walked passed Evan, out of the room. Evan just watched him leave as he put his fingers up to his own soft lips, ignoring the loud "Ooh"ing from Jared. Then a simple thought came to mind.

"Am I...falling for him somehow..?" Maybe he shouldnt have said that out loud.

"Definitely. And I think he likes you too.." Jared practically sang his wordss. Evan smiled however.

"Maybe...Probably not. But maybe."

\---------

Little did the two know, Connor was now pacing around the bathroom, nervously. His head kept screaming at him about how he screwed up while his heart screamed at him for breaking it up too soon.

_You ever heard of a thing called consent?_

"Yes Ive heard of consent!"

_But what if he liked it!?_

"He didnt. I know he didnt."

 _You just appeared to him as a ghost and you_ kiss  _him!?_

"I know I know! I fucked up okay!?"

_You want more. I know you do._

"I know I do! God I do, Okay? But I cant!" A voice in the hallway spoke up.

"You cant what?" Evans melodical voice rang in his ears. Connor stopped and looked up at him.

_Nows your chance!_

_Consent, Connor, Consent!_

He ran over to Evan, and pulled him into another kiss, this one, not as sweet however. It had more force but their lips blended in perfect synchronization. Both melted in each others arms as they kissed. Connor drowned out the voices in his head and kissed Evan for at least two more minutes, until breath was needed. When he tried to pull away, Evan tried to stay again.

As soon as he managed to pull away, the taller male said, between gasping breaths, "I need to...to breath y...you fucking idi...ot." Evan laughed slightly. Both forgot Jareds existence until he started "Ooh"ing again, in the doorway. Not-so-small blushes crept up their faces as they turned to face him.

Pretnding to wipe a tear away, he said, "Cute."

Connor growled, "Oh fuck you."

Turning out of th doorway, Jared smirked, "Nah. Fuck Evan instead." Evan wasnt sure he could be anymore hot but now he was sure someone would think he was running an extremely high fever just by looking at him. Connor growled again as he turned back to Evan, not entirely surprised as to why he was so red.

Pulling him into a hug, he said, "Dont worry about him."

Evan shook his head, breathing in the wonderful smell of Connors jacket. It must have been washed before he died because the smell of freshly cleaned clothing was still there. He muttered, "I wont." He felt like he could stay like that forever. Which in case, he might as well had. He didnt know when Connor would leave but right now, neither minded. They just felt comfortable where they were for now.

They felt peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I cant describe things to save my life. But hey, I tried. I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated more than Kudos! So tell me what you thought or what I should fix! Thanks


End file.
